


Fate is cruel

by fangirlcamryn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Spoilers (duh), basically just yuri in denial that they are soulmates, poor victor honestly, possessive!victor, smut (maybe?) in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlcamryn/pseuds/fangirlcamryn
Summary: The timer on Victor Nikiforov's wrist was down to only a few seconds. He looked around frantically. He was so close to finding his soulmate.And suddenly, all he could see were big brown eyes staring into his own. His soulmate, in all of his drunken glory, Katsuki Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's my first fic for YOI! I have been wanting to write one for a while, but I couldn't come up with a good idea, but now I have one! Hope you like it!

For all of Victor Nikiforov's life, he has been waiting to meet his soulmate. As a teenager, he begged fate to make his timer go faster. He didn't want to wait until he was 27. He wanted to lock eyes as soon as possible. He wanted to feel the warmth and happiness that all of his mated friends told him about. But as the years went on, he became grateful that he hadn't met his soulmate yet. After all, he couldn't fight fate. It gave him this privilege and he wasn't going to take it for granted.

His figure skating career was going on like he hoped. He practiced hard for all of his life so he could impress his future love. He didn't want to be a disappointment for them. All his beautiful routines were fueled by his desire to skate beside them.

Even though he was quite popular, Victor felt so alone. Sure, he had his fans and skating friends, but he always felt like something was missing. He couldn't find pleasure in hookups or love in relationships. He wanted to pass the time happily, but it was so hard to do so when a part of him is missing. Skating was his only joy in life alongside Makkachin. 

And now, he only had two hours left on his timer, the small black numbers making a small tick noise as they changed. Victor gazed at the crowd that began to fill the seats of the Grand Prix Final. Surely, somewhere in this arena, there was also someone with two hours left. The anticipation bubbled in his stomach like soda.

This would be his last performance. He had accomplished all of his goals, and now it would be time to live out the rest of his life in pure happiness and bliss with his partner. As much as he enjoyed skating, it would never be as important as his future domestic life.

Victor skated onto the ice and took in the sounds of the fans. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was time to impress his soulmate.

He went through his routine flawlessly, conveying all of his feelings to the crowd. He knew even before he started that he was going to win. He always won.

When he was done, he went to the kiss and cry and found that he did indeed get a high score. He smiled for the camera, even though he actually wanted to run around and look at everyone's wrists. It was getting close now. 

As every skater performed, he stared at the screen, hoping to get a glance at their wrists, but as per the rules of the competition, all timers must be covered up. But Victor could hope.

Eventually, the performances were over, and the awards given out. Only an hour and a half left. Victor walked out of the arena with his protege, Yuri, critiquing his performance. As he walked, he swore he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up to see a young Japanese man looking his way.

"Ah, a commemorative photo? Sure!" He said with a smile. But the man didn't even meet his eyes. He just looked to the ground and walked away. Victor thought that was odd, but didn't mull over it much. He had more important things to think about.

When Victor arrived at the banquet, he was shaking with anticipation. There were only a few minutes left. Someone in this room was going to be his soulmate. Who could it be? He had no idea. It could be anyone at this point. 

Now it was down to seconds. He frantically looked around, hoping to catch someone'e eyes. 10. 9. 8. 7. Suddenly, the crowd of people looked towards a man approaching Victor. He latched onto Victor, grinding his lower body on his. And when he looked up, all Victor could see were big brown eyes staring into his soul. 

"If I win a dance battle, you should come visit me! My family has a hot spring! Be my coach, Victor!" The man said in drunken English. Victor just stared, a blush quickly covering his cheeks. This was his soulmate!

"You're on." Victor replied, his surprised face turning into a smirk. This man is his soulmate. Holy fuck, his soulmate!

He watched with awe as the Japanese man began a breakdancing battle with Yuri, and obviously winning. He loved the flashes of his stomach when he did a move. Damn, he was fit. But when he began poll dancing, Victor was a goner. He was definitely horny now. Horny, surprised, and in love all at the same time. 

Then his love turned to him, ready to dance. He had a shine in his eye. They danced like it was their last night alive, doing Flamenco and ballroom dancing. Their surroundings felt out of focus. All Victor could see was this beautiful creature in front of him. How did fate pair him with someone so wonderful?

When the banquet was over, and his soulmate was ready to leave, Victor wasn't ready to let him go. 

"Victorrrr, my coach told me not to stay out late thoughh!" he moaned drunkenly, trying to pull his arm out of Victor's grasp.

"But you can't leave me yet! How will I find you?" Victor replied, desperation in his voice. He didn't even know the man's name yet!

"Write your number on my arm then," he giggled, stumbling on nothing. Victor sighed and wrote his phone number. 

"You better call me then. We are soulmates." He said seriously, looking into his eyes as he kissed his timer. His mate blushed and nodded. 

As his love walked away, all he could think about was how cute his hair looked messy and pushed back. He was so smitten already. He couldn't wait for that call.

But it never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Victor sees Yuri skate his routine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm so hyped to write this because of all of the great feedback! I hope you will like it!

Victor felt like he was dead. The day after the banquet was hell as he stared at his phone, waiting for it to ring. But it stayed silent. If anyone were to see him, they would think he was a madman, pacing back and forth in his room.

His mind was reeling. Why would his soulmate straight up abandon him? Didn't they have an amazing night together? For god sakes, he was so happy that he even forgot to ask for the beautiful man's name!

Victor sighed, putting down his phone and falling back onto his mattress with a thump. He really didn't know what to do with himself now. He gave up skating for his soulmate! The one thing that kept him sane! And now he was left with nothing. Well, nothing except for Makkachin. The dog had been staring at him lovingly all day like he always does. Some things would never change.

Eventually, the days of waiting for his love to call him turned into weeks, then weeks into months. Victor never stopped thinking about him though. Every night, he would fall asleep picturing his soulmate in his head. He would constantly glance at the timer on his wrist, which now would forever be stopped at 00:00:00. It was like a tattoo that someone would get on a drunken night only to see it in the morning and regret it for the rest of their lives. He felt the urge to scrub at it with all his might when he was sad, but then reminded himself that it would never come off no matter how hard he tried.

It sat there, taunting him. 

Victor soon began skating again to please his ever-yelling coach, but there was no more passion in it. Before, all the thought put into his routines was based on impressing his future love. But now, planning just made him sad. His jumps became lack luster, but of course still amazing because he was still Victor Nikiforov. No amount of sadness could take away his skill and beauty.

But everyone around him was noticing the change in him. His eyes looked dull and his smiles felt faker. He acted the same, but everyone knew it was a front. He wanted his soulmate. 

One day Yuri approached him, slapping him on the back and telling him to stop being a whipped pussy. Victor only stared back at the young boy and smiled. Yuri never brought it up ever again.

After a few months went by, Victor woke up one night with the realization that he had never even tried to look up the name of his mate. He frantically ran to his computer and went on to the Grand Prix website. He hoped that his love was a skater or press person or something and not just a guest that would never be on any list on the website. 

Ah, there he was! Victor couldn't believe his eyes. It was him, with his big brown eyes. But in the picture, he wore glasses that turned his sexiness into straight up adorableness. He was from Japan. And he was his competitor in the Grand Prix.

How had he never noticed him before? Sure, he never looked into his competitors much, because he knew he would always beat them, but now he wished he had. Maybe if he saw him earlier, he would have seen that his soulmate timer was on the same numbers as his own. 

Katsuki Yuuri was his name. Victor thought it was beautiful. It suited him. 

He began to search all over the internet for more about Yuuri. He wanted to know him. He wanted to know everything about him. And most of all, he wanted to know how to find him.

After all, he won that dance battle didn't he?

Victor watched video after video of Yuuri's routines. They were amazing. He was never good at jumps, but his step sequences were absolutely stunning. He flowed with any piece of music, like he was creating it with his movements. Victor couldn't take his eyes off of him.

And then he found a video. A video posted a few hours ago. The minute he clicked on it, he knew that it was Yuuri calling out to him. There he was, dancing his very own routine. He wasn't wearing competition clothes, and he was pudgy, but he was beautiful. Once again, Victor got lost in his eyes. They conveyed so much emotion. And they were only for Victor.

He quickly closed his laptop and immediately began throwing things into his suitcases. He had to go to Yuuri. He was calling for him, he was calling for Victor! Maybe he was too shy to actually call him on the phone, that had to be it!

A few days later, Victor was off to Hasetsu. His mind was buzzing. He was going to see his soulmate again after so long. He couldn't wait to smother him in kisses and bed him over and over again.

When he arrived at the onsen, he decided it would be best to surprise Yuuri. He sat naked in the hot springs, waiting for the man to walk in. He was going to be so happy to see him.

And when Yuuri did walk in, Victor stood up.

"Yuuri! I'm going to be your coach and help you win the Grand Prix!" He stated confidently, reaching his arm out to the stunned man.

Maybe he was too stunned though, because he ended up falling to the ground. Victor rushed over to him, panicking. Did he kill his soulmate?!

No, he wasn't dead. He was just passed out. Victor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and wrapped himself in a yukata. He picked up the man and carried him inside, all while looking at his sleeping face. Ah, he was so cute, even with the pudge on his cheeks. He looked so innocent, which was such a change after seeing him at the banquet. But Victor loved the innocent face just as much as the seductive, drunk one.

He laid Yuuri down on his bed after an onsen worker directed him to his room. Victor watched him sleep more, and his gaze drifted to the timer on his arm. Of course, it looked the exact same as Victor's. He brushed his fingers over it, feeling Yuuri's heartbeat at the same time. It was steady and slow. He put his other hand on his timer and sighed. He was so happy. Here he was, after months of depression, sitting beside his soulmate. Once he woke up, everything would be okay, and he would help bring Yuuri back to the skating world and eventually into a domestic life with Victor. He wouldn't rush it though. He wanted to enjoy every moment fully.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, laying his head next to Yuuri's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you want to ask me when new chapters will be released, go to my tumblr: outdoorsymayor
> 
> Also, yes this story is going to deviate from canon a bit, I'm sorry!! But I really need to make it fit my vision for this.
> 
> Also, next chapter will be angstyyyy so be ready!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Yuuri's reaction be when he sees that Victor is here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! So because of the feedback, here's the next chapter a day early! Keep leaving those comments and kudos!

When Victor awoke, his mind was utterly blissed out. Something about sleeping next to his soulmate made his nap feel so much more satisfying than they usually did. Maybe being next to Yuuri made him feel at peace.

He looked over to the sleeping beauty, admiring the slight blush on his cheeks. His eyebrows were furrowed, and as if he wanted to sooth them, Victor pressed a gentle, almost not even touching, kiss to Yuuri's forehead. 

"What did I do do deserve such a heavenly soulmate?" he whispered to himself, sighing. Of course, he was still sad about how Yuuri never called him, but he was here with him now, so everything was okay. He would ask for an explanation later though, for sure. 

Victor stood up and left the room to go find an onsen worker. He wanted to get Yuuri some food to feed him when he woke up. He really just wanted to dote on him like a sick child.

He eventually found a woman who was round and looked very similar to Yuuri. "Hello there, could you let me know where I could find some food?" he asked, flashing her a smile with sparkling white teeth.

She looked at him with a puzzled face for a second, and then suddenly broke into a huge grin. "Oh, I know you! I've seen your face all over my son's room! Oh, I don't remember your name, I am sorry, but oh, let me bring you to the kitchen! You can have all the food you want!" She rushed out happily, and Victor followed. Her son? She must have been Yuuri's mother. He wasn't sure what she meant about 'his face all over his room' though...he would have to investigate that later.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Do you want something specific, dear?" she asked. 

"Do you have any...er...katsudon I think it's called?" He asked, trying to remember what Yuuri's food was from an interview he found online. He had spent hours looking up all of his favorite things. He wanted to make him happy.

"Oh, definitely! That's the house special! It's my son's favorite dish, even though it does make him gain a few pounds every time he eats it," she giggled, starting to cook.

"Could you make two please?" He asked, sitting down at a table. She nodded and continued on with her work. Victor was glad that Yuuri had such a good mom. Victor himself had a very bad childhood, so seeing that his soulmate most likely had a good one made him very happy. 

He looked around, taking in the scenery of the onsen. It was surely very different from anything he has seen in the world. It felt very...homey, in the best way possible. He could get used to this. After all, he would be staying here to coach Yuuri.

"Here you go dear! I hope you like it!" She said after a while, bringing him a tray with two bowls of the very delicious smelling food. He thanked her and walked back to his room, so excited to share a meal with his love.

But instead of arriving to a sleeping Yuuri, he found him curled up in a corner looking scared. Victor quickly put down the tray on the floor and rushed over to him.

"What's the matter, Yuuri? I'm sorry that I was gone, I was sure that you weren't going to wake up until I got back," Victor cooed, reaching out his hand to stroke Yuuri's hand, only for him to smack it away and move to the other side of the room in a dash.

Victor was stunned. Why was his mate running away from him? This wasn't making sense.

"W-why are you here?!" Yuuri screamed, voice cracking.

"I know that it was sudden, but I saw the video of you skating my routine and decided it was finally time for us to meet again!" Victor replied, slowly moving to where he was.

"No no, this doesn't make any sense! What do you mean by 'meet again'? We've only met once, and that wasn't even a meeting, it was you thinking I wanted a picture." Yuuri said, his voice getting quieter the more he talked.

Victor just stared at him. Yuuri didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Yuuri. Don't deny what happened. We are soulmates, and I am here to coach you so you can win gold at the Grand Prix." Victor said seriously. Yuuri just shook his head fervently. 

"With all due respect, there is NO way we could be soulmates. You...you are world famous Victor Nikiforov and I'm just a failed skater!" Tears began to form in Yuuri's eyes.

Victor sat in front of Yuuri. He gently took off his glasses and wiped a tear off with his index finger. He leaned in close, his lips brushing Yuuri's ear. "We are."

Yuuri, once again, let out a scared yelp and ran to the other side of the room. Victor sighed. His soulmate was so shy.

"Well, whether you want me to or not, I'm staying here and I'm going to coach you." He said confidentially, standing up and looking into Yuuri's eyes. They stayed like that for what felt like an hour but was only a few seconds. It was then stopped by Yuuri who snapped his head away and looked back to the floor. He gazed at his timer.

"Fine, you can stay if you want to. But don't keep thinking we are soulmates, okay? I know your timer is done, so you have a soulmate somewhere who you should be with, not me." Yuuri said after a few minutes, standing up as well.

Victor looked dejected. "But your timer is done as well. Shouldn't you be with your soulmate as well?" he asked.

"T-that's a different situation..." Yuuri muttered. 

Victor sighed again, walking towards the door. "Meet me at your ice rink tomorrow. But right now, I'm going to go take a run. I can't do this right now," he said as he walked away.

Once he got outside, he broke into a sprint. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and his breath was labored. What the hell was Yuuri talking about?! He was acting like he didn't even KNOW that they were soulmates! Victor didn't know what game he was trying to play here. First he dances with him and begs him to be his coach at the banquet, and now he completely rejects him. Nothing was making sense. This is not what he was expecting. He wanted Yuuri to wake up and be overjoyed to see Victor sitting there. The would've ate together and talked about their dreams for the future and how happy they were to have found their soulmate. But it was the complete opposite. 

After running for a while, Victor found himself at a bar. It may have been the afternoon but it was the best time to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Victor...haha I feel so bad for him. Tell me what you think about the chapter?  
> Next chapter will be in Yuuri's POV!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if I should continue this! Comments and kudos spur me on!


End file.
